


Just a Little Nap

by IvyCpher



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Napping, Sylvie finally takes a fucking nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After staying up all night with Giovanni watching TV, Sylvie is beyond tired the next day at work. In between his patients he takes a nap.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Just a Little Nap

Sylvester Ashling was dead tired. He kept nearly falling asleep all day, even when he had patients to talk to. He found it so utterly embarrassing and unprofessional that he kept dozing off while he was supposed to be listening to and helping people! He kept noticing sleep dust falling down on his shoulders and dirtying his glasses, but he couldn't do much to keep it away for long. Whenever he was this tired it just started falling without his control.

He blamed Giovanni for his state of tiredness. The previous night he and Molly had had a movie night at Giovanni's house and even though it was incredibly late and even Molly had fallen asleep on the couch and Sylvie kept insisting that he had to go home and get some sleep, Giovanni convinced him into watching some anime series with him. Which they ended up binging for the rest of the night. They didn't even get to finish it, however, because of how they both fell asleep in front of the TV.

Because of Giovanni and his stupid (but actually really good) Fullmetal Alchemist anime, Sylvie was running on just an estimated four hours of sleep. Sylvie had a very cut and dry sleep schedule. He liked to go to bed at the same time every night and wake up at the same time every single morning, even on weekends! So with that being said, his body was not used to not getting it's usual 9 hours of sleep and was really letting him know it.

As soon as Sylvie's last patient for a few hours left, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Damn, Giovanni…" He muttered. "If that show wasn't so good I'd let him have a piece of my mind for messing up my sleep schedule." He sighed. He slid his phone out of his coat pocket and checked the time, squinting with his glasses still off. He had two and a half hours until his next client. Maybe he could just lay down and rest his eyes for a little…

Hesitantly, like someone might come in and see him, Slylvie got up from his chair behind his desk. He walked around his desk and sat down on the little leather sofa that he had for clients. It wasn't the comfiest thing to sleep on, but he didn't buy it with sleeping in mind. "I'll just close my eyes for a minute to recharge," Sylvie yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." He muttered, lying down on the uncomfy sofa and closing his eyes.

"Just…" Sighed Sylvie. "A little…" Sleep dust was falling on him from a little orange cloud above his head. It covered his hair and his shoulders like a thin blanket or a bad case of dandruff. "N-Nap." He yawned, moving his arm over his head. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to turn out the lights or shut the blinds in his office.

There, on the uncomfortable couch in his office, Sylvester fell asleep with both his mind and body beyond tired. Once he was asleep, the sleep dust cloud overhead shrunk until it was gone and a smile graced his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me this idea!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
